


Studio B (Month to make a star)

by raku (takanope)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Theatre, Ana ships it, But its gay, F/F, F/M, M/M, Maybe not Winston, Musical Theatre AU, So does Hana, Stupid sexy Reyes, This is all Mal's fault, everyone does
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 23:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8179676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takanope/pseuds/raku
Summary: Jack Morrison is fresh out of Uni with an art degree and upon being fired from his last job for some fairly odd reasons he finds himself hunting for a new one. Upon securing a job decorating sets for a theatre troupe coming to town he thinks all is good and well until he meets stupid sexy Gabriel Reyes who dances around like he owns the place. Of course, after accidentally finding himself agreeing to be an extra by being just a little too giving he also finds himself paired with a man named Gabe who he hopes isn't actually the world renowned actor he thinks it is.Turns out his hoping proved to be futile and he finds himself in a pretty odd situation on centre stage.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ok but this happened because of Mal this is all Mal's fault and now I'm balls deep in this AU and I have to post it somewhere so I can scream about it.  
> Anyway this is lovely chapter one - and there's gonna be more because I haven't stopped writing this forever. Either way hope you enjoy this mess of me screaming internally about how gay they are.

Jack Morrison wasn’t one to enthuse about making an effort, and by no means had he expected himself to find a temporary job helping decorate sets for a musical that was coming to Indiana. Having moved to the city when he’d left home, he could hardly complain about it. Work was work, and if it involved decorating things all day he could definitely deal with it. Having pulled through uni with an art degree and his humour and personality still somewhat intact, this was one of his first jobs along with quite possibly the biggest he would ever had seeing as the musical he was decorating for was in fact for one of the most highly regarded theatre troupes in existence.

His arrival and briefing were dull, ‘decorate sets and don’t kill anyone with the props’ being the main idea and as the first Monday came around he was both absolutely ecstatic about it and terrified he was going to get himself fired (it had happened before after an incident with a paintbrush finding itself affixed in somebody’s ear, and a trip to the hospital later he found himself down a few hundred dollars and lacking most of his dignity).

The first few days were silent, the four others (who he later learnt were Lucio, Lena, Amelie and Hana) helping get things ready for the crew’s arrival. It mostly consisted of them yelling at each other across the building, one of the most notable conversations involving Lucio tossing a bag of Dorito’s halfway across the auditorium to Hana. Whilst impressed, from then on out he was utterly terrified of what the young man could do.

Of course, when the troupe did show up it suddenly became far busier with people there through the day and night. The Kpop music Hana had forced him to become accustomed to was gone, replaced with all kinds of music - some of which he’d never even imagined could exist. Yet somehow even with most of his time spent there he never came across the two lead actors. That was of course until the first scene rehearsal happened, and the pair finally showed up.

The first few chords of the opening song rang out, and immediately a couple appeared on the stage with a few other people traipsing behind them. Entranced,  Jack watched in silence from his perch, and though the woman was talented the man was stunning. He had a broad smile on his face, his voice ringing out in the auditorium and briefly he lost himself in the music, swaying in time to it. He tried to rip his eyes from him, though it became hard as time went on, his hips swaying in time as he danced across the stage and his partner in sync.

There was one lone dancer, he noticed her at the back a few minutes in as she twirled by herself and occasionally did something with another man. But even as he pitied her, his eyes travelled back to the man - who by now was twirling the woman around the stage with such an air and grace about him he was fascinated.

Feeling a sharp elbow ram into his back, he snapped his head around to spot Hana with a smile on her face.

“Whilst I’m sure you’d love to stare at Gabriel all day, you’re needed backstage.”

She said with a laugh, rubbing her hands down her jeans a few times to get rid of whatever she’d managed to fall in now. Hiding his face quickly, he slipped his legs out from beneath the bars and pulled himself up. Whilst sure, he wasn’t too worried about them knowing about how gay he was, he didn’t fancy being ridiculed for his “crush” (He knew it was coming, Hana had done it before according to Lucio) on Gabriel especially when they were behind schedule already.

Appearing a few seconds later with Hana in tow, the director made his way over with a huff. Groaning internally, Jack readied himself for confrontation. Odds were, they were going to either be yelled at for being behind schedule or be forced to redo one of the backdrops for one reason or another. The man - who he’d later learnt was named Winston - seemed intent on everything being perfect though he was hardly to blame having been working with a world renowned group.

“Why have you only got four backdrops done?”

He said, tapping his pen impatiently on his clipboard and staring them down. Whilst sure, he may not have been able to do much as they were that close to the opening show, not one of them had a doubt in their mind that he would certainly be able to make their lives hell. When nobody gave a response, he persisted.

“Have you not got an excuse? There’s still more we need done! I expect you all to be working overtime to have it done otherwise there will be consequences. Do you understand that, or do I need to dumb it down for you all even more?”

A mumble of ‘we understand’’s and ‘sorry’’s was heard, before he dismissed them. However, Jack wasn’t destined to escape so fast, and heard his name being called. Spinning around on the ball of his foot, he glanced over at the door. Watching as the others left, most shooting him a sympathetic glance, he turned his attention back to him.

“I don’t know if you’re aware, but one of the extra’s came down with the flu and had to stay back in Ohio, of course they didn’t have the decency to tell me until an hour ago but I need someone to take their place.”

With a nod, he let out a hum and waited. If he asked him to do it, he’d say no, he couldn’t dance and wasn’t suited for it at all. He’d only ever intended to be an artist in the end, and hardly had the time or money to learn to dance.

“Anyway, I was wondering if you could fill the role? It’d definitely add a little something onto your pay cheque.”

“I’d love to help, but I can’t dance.”   
He said, feigning annoyance. In retrospect, he just wanted to avoid doing anything more than sitting around and painting. A heart laugh tore him from his thoughts, and he raised an eyebrow in confusion.

“Don’t worry about being unable to dance, Gabe volunteered to help you out.”

He responded with a grin, and it was at that moment Jack Morrison knew he’d fucked up. He could only hope this ‘Gabe’ wasn’t who he thought it was.

**Author's Note:**

> ok but lucio pls stop throwing doritos across a damn auditorium to hana youre just fuelling her inner gremlin


End file.
